User talk:Wikiar/1
Hello, fellow Dead Rising wiki editor. I'm Spindizzy,a long-time player of Dead rising, and various other zombie-related games. Seeing as you're most likely be selected as the new adopter of the Dead Rising wiki, I kindly request that I receive adminship if you do receive rights to the wiki. I am fully prepared to continue caring for this wiki for quite a while to come, regardless of whether or not you accept. Please review my edits, and post a response declining/accepting my request. Spindizzy 08:57, 14 September 2008 (UTC)Spindizzy why the hell did u rewrite my zombie about franks resistance or game balancine *why do you keep deleting the achievement pages that i have been writing? *GFreeman: I'm very happy to help you improve your wiki, but you need to add more pages and/or infos to them. Hey do you plan on adding more info on Dead Rising 2? ^.^ Look slike you need help Wikiar - nice to meet you! With the upcoming sequel coming out in a few months, the gaming team will be around to help you out. We'll be making some minor tweaks to help bring life to the wiki. Let me know if you have any questions. -- Doug (talk) 21:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Wikiar, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 18:08, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Needed please read the forum i set up and help that question has bugged me ever since "The Opaque Brotherhood" came out. Dupe I noticed there are a lot of duplicate pages/images.. like a lot... what should I do when I come across one? is there a Delete template on this wiki? (I'm asking you because I think you're an admin) and is it alright if I categorize images/pages.. most of them I've come across are uncategorized. - Ash Crimson 18:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) You really need to clean this place up. �As I said in my post on the main page, this place is in serious need of attention. Either appoint some of the more regular users adminship or ask for help from the gaming team. Can you check the delete category and get rid of all the dupe pages? the page is here - Ash Crimson 07:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Are you around? I'm wondering if you're even around.. I'm also wondering if you'd reply back to this... - Ash Crimson 20:12, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : Good enough - Ash Crimson 04:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Poll Hey. I've made a poll that will decide how some things are written here. Your vote would be appreciated. Also, if the polls don't work correctly (they don't seem to work right.. -_-) type your answers out in the comments section. This poll is kinda important.. so vote. >,> - Ash Crimson 22:09, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Rude You probably don't care, but reverting an edit like that is really rude. It isn't like he left anything inappropriate here. Y'know since you are an admin, it'd be great if you could try and be nice to other users.. - Ash Crimson 07:26, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : I guess they should be reserved for wiki discussion.. but I really don't have a problem with users talking to each other about random stuff via their talk pages. It helps build a stronger community. Advertising.. well that should be kept to the user's user page. - Ash Crimson 08:53, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry, I didn't know that. This one other guy did that with his user blog, so I figured I could promote my site a litte... Again, I'm sorry, it won't happen again.Frank-West 12:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : Just wondering, since your name is Wikiar... Does that mean that you work with the Wikipedia staff people? Or is that just a username? : Karensarahrocks : i was wondering the same thing :o and wikiar you dont have to be a jerk hole to people you know. i dont care if you do work for wikia your rude. that super heroes site is cool :' New Rule I'm making a new rule for admins. If an admin doesn't edit at all/a lot for a week, he/she will lose their admin status. Nothing personal.. I just can't have admins who aren't editing. Not really sure if this can even apply to you since you do have bureaucrat status, but I'm saying it anyways. - Ash Crimson 20:51, April 30, 2010 (UTC) New poll We've started a poll. Your opinion is important. Please Vote. Here - Ash Crimson 22:51, May 1, 2010 (UTC) A long time ago you changed the Sid page to Sid Carmack.. you have a source on his last name? - Ash Crimson 02:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : Awesome! Since you clearly read your talkpage today, it'd be neat if you can answer the question I asked you! Instead of ignoring it and giving other users attitudes ;) - Ash Crimson 09:45, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ah, ok. Thanks for answering. Just letting you know.. I revived th garbage can pages.. I ned them to test something and the wiki decided to do seperate pages for DR1 and 2 weapons. - Ash Crimson 09:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) It's a test. I need it for testing. - Ash Some things (Please Respond) Do you have ownership of this wiki? If you do, I kindly request that you hand it over to Ash, because frankly, you hardly ever do anything here. This place was a wreck before Ash showed up because you had abandoned it. I think that Ash is definitely the rightful owner now, if you would only let him be. Also, what about the Sid Carmack page? Where did you figure out his last name, and do you have a source for it? Please respond to this. Frank-West 12:14, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I actually agree with Frank on this one, you have to give it to ash, he loves this wikia more than me, well maybe not more than me cause i cherish it in my heart for evers, but you have to give the rights to ash he earned it...LOLs :B 20:32, May 21, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Frank, I'm at the same level as Wikiar. We are both bureaucrats. I do agree with you guys though.. Wikiar, If you're gonna be a bureaucrat.. can you at least edit more? - Ash Crimson 21:37, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Couple other things Are you kidding? This wiki recieves plenty of edits, at least it does now that Ash and some of the other users are here, including me. Plus if it barely got any edits it'd be easier to watch over, since you wouldn't have to waste time stopping near as many vandals. Look, all I'm asking is that you either edit more or give up your bureaucrat privileges. I think that's a fair trade, because being a bureaucrat or even an admin who rarely edits just isn't right. I don't think I'm asking in a rude way, and I'm certain I wasn't rude before. Frank-West 12:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I looked in Ash's archive for the answer to the Sid question. I found your response, but that doesn't really explain much. Only that he doesn't have a last name. I think we should probably change the page to just Sid. Frank-West 13:38, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I guess.. but since you did kinda acknowledge you don't have much to update, why not consider stepping down as bureaucrat? It's a pretty big job for someone who can't even find something to edit. This isn't a personal attack or anything, but do you really think you should be a bureaucrat? - Ash Crimson 21:25, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I hope you don't step down as owner Frank will just get it and i don't think that would be good :' !!!!! : Uh, no. It would go to Ash. Frank-West 22:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Again, Wikiar and I are on the same level. - Ash Crimson 19:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Technically you are. I just think he should remove his Bureaucrat rights since he doesn't edit very much. So.. yay or nay? y'know.. to the question I asked.. that you ignored. You seem in a question answering mood today. - Ash Crimson 10:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Smash Bros? So you like Smash Bros? That's one of my favourite game series. Who's your favourite character (I'm refering Super Smash Bros. Brawl). It may not sound like it, but I'm not being sarcastic or anything. MagcargoMan 00:43, June 13, 2010 (UTC) It would be nice if you answered my question. MagcargoMan 06:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'd say Pokemon Trainer is my top favourite. Especially his Charizard. But I also like Mario, Snake, Ike, and Mr. Game & Watch. One more question about Brawl: What's your favourite stage? Mine is Summit, the Ice Climber's stage. MagcargoMan 05:44, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for that. See ya. MagcargoMan 06:05, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Sigh I'm sending a request to central wikia asking for your admin status to be removed. You can't get along with people.. you don't respond to messages, and you also can't stop yourself from removing content from your page for no good reason. You don't deserve to be an admin and you never did. This is my last message to you (probably) Don't remove this one. If you do you will be blocked. There's nothing offensive in them, so you have no real reason to remove them.. well except for the fact that you're immature. Bye. - Ash Crimson 13:10, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : I asked you to help me clean the place up in like November.. you didn't help me then. Why would I ask you if I could be an admin? You wouldn't have responded anyways. So you're saying I shouldn't be the admin here, huh? Ok, right! I should have left this place looking like the crack house it was. And you removed my last message from your page.. you know what I'm talking about. Again, you don't deserve to be an admin. - Ash Crimson 20:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Firstly, that wasn't me. You can go ahead and check IP addresses if you'd like, super admin. Secondly, I did point you in the right direction. You ignored it because you're a horrible admin. I asked for admin rights in February... At that point you hadn't edited for 3 months. I know, I know.. you're a saint, Wikiar. You did everything a good admin would do. Oh, wait.. - Ash Crimson 21:01, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :I deleted it because there was no need for it.. or anything in the old forums. Whatever. This is irritating. I don't talk to you. You don't talk to me. Good? *sig* I hate to be the one to call a truce >,> - Ash Crimson 23:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks like a truce isn't an option, huh? Ok. Don't restore it or I will block you. No admin abuse. I warned you. - Ash Crimson 23:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::You didn't listen so I've reported you. - Ash Crimson 23:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) The Cult isnt A Strange Group as ive told ash THE CULT IS WHEN YOU MEET JENNIFER GORMAN, get your facts straight -KSR : Just in case that wasn't clear enough, in CTYD when you meet Jennifer Gorman the mission is called The Cult. Then when you fight Sean it's A Strange Group. They are seperate. Thank you. Frank-West 00:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : EDIT: At least I'm pretty sure... Haven't played CTYD in a while. Frank-West 00:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks. I'm glad we have this resolved. Frank-West 00:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Good reason Ok. Here is your good reason: We don't have a help desk forum. That forum post goes into nothing. It should not exist. It also carries with it a whole bunch of useless categories. Another reason: I am already an admin. That post has served its purpose. Stop starting edit wars. I don't expect you to understand the first reason, but I think you can figure out the second reason. Stop trying to start fights. If anyone is abusing their power it is you. Well, those are your good reasons. Stop reviving it. - Ash Crimson 21:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Stop starting edit wars with this wikis admins. I will not warn you again. Anno wants no part of our community so he isn't welcome here.Also, would you leave already? No one wants you here. You're rude, lack good judgement, and cannot get along with the wikis admins. You are a poison to this wiki. Everyone here gets along with each other.. well, except for you. You refused to agree to a truce.. that just goes to show how immature you are. So, Wikiar, "grow up". - Ash Crimson 00:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) "Ash Crimson is abusing his power as an admin by trying to block me and trying to say what I can and cannot put in my talk page. " My, my. Aren't we the hypocrite? Don't add things to my talk page, hypocrite. - Ash Crimson 01:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I wanted a truce. You refused to listen. Stop editing my talk page now. - Ash Crimson 01:13, June 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Anno1404 Harrassing I was not. I asked him why he left our wiki and why he betrayed us. Frank-West 04:45, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : Not really. "Betray" isn't a derrogatory term. If I had said "You stupid bitch why'd you betray us" then that would be harrassment. But I did not say that. Frank-West 14:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes. Although you are probably the only person that would welcome him. The rest of the wiki doesn't care for him at all. By the way, you have 666 edits. Frank-West 01:11, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yes he was. Yes he shouldn't have done so much to the templates. But I'm just saying people here don't like him because he made his own wiki. If he hadn't done that people would probably be sad to see him suddenly leave. Frank-West 02:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC) 500 Edits! I did it! 500 edits! My first milestone! MagcargoMan 06:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Stop This is a final warning on the fight that is going on here as well as on my talk page. The disagreement you are having with others is hurting your wiki, as well as wasting the valuable time of staff and admins. If there are any other complaints, your rights here will be removed. If you can not get along with the others, start a new wiki. Best, Sarah (help forum | blog) 15:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC)